


New Beginnings

by oumami



Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, im rly excited for this bois!!!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-23 14:05:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13789290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oumami/pseuds/oumami
Summary: Ruby is trying to fix her life, and it seems like she got lucky.New chapter every Saturday!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> new au!!! weeeeee

After a night of fretful sleep, Ruby finally got up after hearing her alarm go off. It made sense for her to be scared, right? After all, it was her first day of university. 

 

However, she was having a hard time getting out of bed. It wasn’t because she was tired, or lazy, or unmotivated, she was just...sad. 

 

-

 

_ “Ruby-chan! Can you believe we’re gonna be in high school, zura?” Hanamaru exclaimed as they walked through the brisk morning wind. Ruby smiled, and grabbed Hanamaru’s hand. _

 

_ “I know, it’s crazy.” Ruby started. “We’ve been through everything together, and I’m so glad,” Ruby stopped, and looked at Hanamaru. Hanamaru stopped, and returned her gaze. _

 

_ “Hey, Hanamaru?”  _

 

_ “Yeah, zura?” _

 

_ “Let’s be friends forever, ok? All through high school, and even when we go to university...let’s promise we’ll always be best friends.” Ruby blushed slightly, embarrassed, until hanamaru put her own hands on Ruby’s. “Of course we’ll always be friends, zura! You’re the bestest friend I could ask for, silly.” Hanamaru and Ruby giggled and kept walking so they wouldn’t be late to their first day of high school. _

 

_ Two years later _

 

_ Towards the end of their third year in high school, Hanamaru began to fall ill. Three months after that, when school had ended, Ruby couldn’t have ever imagined she’d be at Hanamaru’s funeral, crying into her older sisters shoulder.  _

 

_ She visited Hanamaru everyday at the hospital, always bringing her gifts, or just words, words that would strengthen their bond even if they weren’t at school together everyday.  _

 

_ When Hanamaru went into a coma, Ruby still visited every day. Sometimes only for a few minutes, sometimes for hours. She would stay at Hanamaru’s side all night, sometimes talking, sometimes crying, sometimes just sitting in silence. She wished she could just take all of Hanamaru’s pain and give it to herself. _

 

-

 

“...lo? “Hello?” Ruby turned over onto her other side, trying to locate the sound that interrupted her sobbing.

 

Ruby wasn’t really one to swear, but her immediate thought when she turned over was  _ oh shit.  _ Ruby had been so caught up thinking about Hanamaru that she forgot she had a  _ roommate _ ! 

“S-s-sorry! Oh God, I’m so sorry,” Ruby exclaimed, hurriedly trying to get out of bed. “Oh no, what time is it? I’m gonna be late!” her roommate, still standing there after Ruby had jumped out of bed, slowly stuttered. “U-um, seven o’clock…” she wasn’t even sure if Ruby had heard her, she just sighed and finished getting ready as she watched Ruby dart into the bathroom.

 

About ten minutes later, Ruby came out of the bathroom looking presentable. Her roommate was in the kitchen part of the dorm, making herself breakfast. Ruby strided into the kitchen without noticing the other girl standing there.

 

When she looked up at her, Ruby realized she hadn’t even seen her roommates face yet. 

 

And oh God, she was  _ gorgeous _ . 

 

“Hello, I am the fallen angel Yohane. Pleased to meet you.” Yohane held out her hand but Ruby, ignoring her strange greeting, just stared at her. After several awkward moments, she snapped out of her funk and realized that Yohane was trying to greet her. 

 

“U-um, nice to meet you…” Ruby began to nervously shake her hand, not being able to take her gaze off Yohane.    
  


Eventually, after more awkward silence, Yohane turned around to open the fridge and Ruby realized she had been holding her breath during that whole interaction. She slowly turned around and, as she packed her bag, continued to get a look at Yohane when she wasn’t looking. 

 

When they were both getting ready to leave, Yohane grabbed Ruby’s shoulder gently to stop her. Ruby immediately looked up at her, holding her breath again.

 

“Hey,” Yohane started, her gaze softening. “If you don’t mind me asking, why were you crying earlier? You seemed really upset…”

 

Ruby rubbed her arm, trying to figure what to say. Or, if she could even say anything without freezing up.

 

“U-um, it’s nothing really, just s-some...personal issues…” Ruby blushed slightly, looking down. 

Yohane took her hand off Ruby’s shoulder, and opened the door. “No worries, of course! Fallen angels like me aren’t the best with sympathy anyway,” Yohane stated boldy, and began to walk away. “See you later!” 

 

Ruby only waved, somewhat  confused as to what just happened. She began to walk the other way to class, still dazed by this new mystery that had just waltzed into her life.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ruby meets some new friends in her class-You and Mari-who happen to be dating. They invite her to get lunch with them, and they go to the place that Yohane works at.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> second chapter yay!!! and i actually got it out on time whooo. this one is a bit longer and i dont like it all that much cuz i feel like i rushed it but i hope you guys enjoy!

As she made her way to her first class, it didn’t dawn on Ruby how weird she must’ve been to Yohane. Ruby blushed slightly at the thought, having a hard time focusing on trying to find her class. 

 

Eventually, she found the door labeled  _ 220 _ , and she made her way in. She looked around, scanning the room for an empty seat, but most of the people in the room looked pretty grumpy. 

 

She spotted two girls, one blonde and one with grey-brown hair, and she figured they couldn’t be bothered by her since they were chatting away.

 

“U-um, is this seat taken?” Ruby asked shyly, pointing to the seat behind the blonde girl. 

 

“Nope! I’d take it, ‘cus it’s the last one you’ll be able to get in here.” the other girl said, grinning ear-to-ear at her. Ruby smiled slightly, nodded, and sat down, setting her backpack next to the desk. 

 

“I’m Watanabe You, and this is O’hara Mari, my girlfriend.” You, the greyish-brown haired girl, said with a salute. Mari, the blonde girl, smiled and waved at her.

 

“Nice to meet you!” Mari exclaimed, shaking her hand vigorously, causing Ruby to yelp slightly.

 

“N-n-nice to meet you too…” Ruby greeted quietly, rubbing her hand. 

 

“Mari can be a bit overwhelming sometimes, sorry about that…” You apologized for her, chuckling. Ruby just kindly brushed it off, still similing.

 

“Hey, do you have any friends in this class? Or any friends here at all?” You asked curiously, Mari leaning in to listen as well. Ruby hesitated, thinking about whether or not she should mention Yohane. She decided not to, since they weren’t really “friends” of any sort.

 

“U-um, no, not really…” Ruby stated, a bit embarrassed. “I don’t really keep in touch with any of my highschool friends.” she explained.

 

“Ohh, ok! Well, we’ll be your friends, if you want!” You offered, and Mari grinned as well. Figuring she had no other choice, Ruby nodded thankfully.

 

“Y-yeah, that’d be great!” she smiled, and the other two girls exchanged a glance.

 

“Say, you wanna come get lunch with us today? They won’t give you a ton of homework on the first day, so you don’t have to worry about studying during lunch time.” Mari offered.

 

“I mean, if it’s not too big of a deal, then I wouldn’t mind…” Ruby stated, rubbing her arm.

 

“Great! We’ll meet you at 12 then,” You chimed. “Here’s my number so you can meet up with us!” Ruby nodded as You scribbled her phone number on a post-it, and the couple turned around in their seats when class began.

 

Ruby anxiously but intently sat through her morning classes, excited to go out to lunch with her new friends. She didn’t think she would make friends so fast, and the thought of going to lunch with them made her shake in anticipation. She hadn’t been out to lunch with anyone in a while, and she was scared of messing up somehow.

 

Thoughts like these filled Ruby’s head through all her classes, and just thinking about it made her tired enough before she had even gone to lunch. She called You nonetheless to meet up, and eventually found her and Mari.

 

“Hey! You ready?” You said, waving at her with one hand and holding Mari’s handing with the other. 

 

“Y-yep! Where are we going?” Ruby asked.

 

“A cafe up the street! We’ve been going for a while, and a friend of ours works there. It’s really close to here so if you’re ever looking to grab a quick snack it’s the perfect place to go!” Mari explained, You nodding along.

 

“Alright, let’s go!” Ruby said, and they began to walk towards the shop. After several short minutes, they arrived at a quaint, light blue colored shop labeled “Akiba Cafe”. Ruby recognized Akiba as the name of the city they were in, a little ways away from her hometown. They entered the small building, and instantly Ruby nearly-she managed to remember that she was in public,  luckily-froze up at the person behind the register-Yohane.

 

“Hey, Yoshiko!” You yelled, grabbing the attention of the young girl. 

 

“It’s Yohane! And-ahem-welcome back to my cafe of fallen angels.” Yohane announced, confusing Ruby again like last time. 

 

“Right, sorry.” You acknowledged sarcastically. “Anyways, can we order? Mari and I are here with our new friend...um…” You trailed off, turning to Ruby apologetically. 

 

“K-kurosawa Ruby.” Ruby stated, blushing slightly. “B-but, me and Yohane are-”

 

“Roommates! Kurosawa-san and I happen to share our headquarters together.” Yohane interruped.

 

“Headquarters?” Mari asked, confused.

 

“Why, of course-it’s where we will be planning rituals to perform,” Yohane explained.

 

“Um, ok, well you can work that out with Kurosawa-san. But now, can we please order? We don’t have all day.” You demanded impatiently.

 

“W-why of course, what will you guys be having?” Yohane questioned, seemingly fearful of You’s anger. The trio ordered their food, and sat down outside. Their food was brought to them several minutes later by Yohane, who sat down at their table.

 

“My time to recharge my power is now,” Yohane began. “Mind if I sit here?” 

 

“U-um, what?” Ruby asked, trying not to sound rude. You sighed, and chuckled as she took a sip of her lemonade.

 

“Yohane is convinced that she is a fallen angel, and she knows lots of...witchcraft, or something. I’m not really sure. And just so you know, her name isn’t actually Yohane, it’s Yoshiko.” You explained.

 

“Hey!” Yohane shouted at You angrily. The three girls giggled, but Ruby’s stood out. Yohane snapped her head to look at Ruby, but Ruby continued to giggle since she didn’t notice Yohane gazing at her.

 

They had some casual conversation as they ate their lunch, learning more about Ruby, and sharing more laughs. 

 

Finally, they had finished lunch and began to head back to university, leaving Yohane to work. And for some reason, as she scrubbed tables and took more orders, Yohane couldn’t stop thinking about Ruby, and how cute her giggle was.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As she starts to make more friends and become better friends with Yohane, Ruby realizes how her life is getting better but she still misses Hanamaru.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this is a few days late!!! ive been super busy but im back now

It had been a couple weeks since Ruby had gone out to lunch with You and Mari, and to say she was happy would be an understatement. 

 

At the beginning of the year, she would’ve never thought that anything would ever make her as happy as Hanamaru did again in her life. However, after just a few short weeks, she had already began to feel like she could maybe achieve true, genuine happiness.

 

First off, there was You, who always had energy and spirit. Ruby aspired to be as lively and joyful as her, but either way Ruby always appreciated her company. 

 

Then, there was Mari. Ruby obviously associated her with You in the beginning, but over the past couple weeks Ruby had gotten to know Mari better individually. She was funny, silly, and always there for Ruby when she wanted to talk, or work on homework.

 

Ruby had made a couple other friends in her class-Chika and Riko-who were also friends with You and Mari (as a matter of fact, they were also dating), and both of them had become friends with Ruby since school had started.

 

And then, there was Yohane. Every time she did anything, whether it was smile, or giggle, or just talk, it set her aside from everyone else. And Ruby was lucky enough to have her as a roommate. They had grown close in just those two weeks, and Ruby felt like Yohane gave her happiness no one had ever given her in her life.

 

Except Hanamaru.

 

It was a Sunday, and usually Ruby spent her Sundays relaxing, with Yohane. However, Yohane had been out working today, which left Ruby alone. 

 

Her least favorite thing, ever since Hanamaru had died, was to be alone. She hadn’t been alone ever since university had started, she always had a friend with her, and Yohane was always hanging out at their dorm. But now, she was laying in bed, alone. And of course, she couldn’t help but think of Hanamaru. 

 

It hadn’t occurred to her until now how much she missed Hanamaru. Sure, Ruby had all her new friends, but she wished more than anything that Hanamaru was there with her. They had their future planned out with each other since they were five, and Ruby would never forget how she felt when she was told Hanamaru had passed.

 

Before Ruby could stop it, she started to cry, and couldn’t stop. Soon, her sadness became anger. She angrily jumped off her bed, stomped into the bathroom. “Damn it!” she screamed at the mirror, over and over. She couldn’t stop crying, until she heard a knock at the door. She quickly wiped her face off, took a deep breath, and left to open the front door.

 

“Hiiii!” Mari squealed, striding in instantly as Ruby opened the door. Ruby waved, and Mari sat down on the sofa.

 

“Where’s Yoshiko?” Mari asked, looking around.

 

“S-she’s out working for the day, she’ll be back later,” Ruby explained, sitting next to Mari. As soon as she sat down, Mari looked at her and Ruby watched as her expression grew worried.

 

“Woah! Are you okay? Your face is all red, were you crying?” Mari exclaimed, grabbing Ruby’s hands.  _ Damnit _ , Ruby thought to herself but quickly diminished the thought.

 

“U-um, it was nothing, it’s kind of embarrassing anyway…” Ruby trailed off, looking away.

 

“You can tell me! I won’t tell anyone, I promise. Not even You.” Mari swore. 

 

“W-well, I was crying because...I saw a giant cockroach in the sink this morning...and usually Yohane-chan kills bugs for us, but she wasn’t here…” Ruby trailed off again, burying her face into her hands in fake embarrassment.

 

“Oh, it’s okay! I get scared of bugs all the time. Almost everyone does, it’s nothing to cry over.” Mari said, giggling. Ruby giggled too, and left to go to the kitchen. “Are you hungry?” Ruby asked her guest, who also stood up after her.

 

“Oh, um, Chika and I are going to lunch to study, you wanna come? It’s for that big test tomorrow.” Mari offered. 

 

“Yeah, if it’s no big d-deal, I completely forgot about that…” Ruby said, followed by a giggle from her and Mari. 

 

As they walked to the cafe, Ruby couldn’t stop thinking about Hanamaru. That is, until she saw Yohane again at the cafe; it was as if all her sad thoughts vanished into thin air.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed! comments and kudos are always appreciated


End file.
